In Memory Of Light
by HEr-NAMe-Is-DIVa
Summary: Memories..warm,calm,like a light. Young Kai hid his past, forgetting the abbey and BlackDranzer, only to remember it yrs later during the 1st World Championships. Things turned out fine, but what if there was more to that memory than what he could recall?
1. Dream?

**In Memory Of Light**

**Hi again everyone. So I've been gone a long time. First off, I'd like to apologize for that. After my last update on 'Fated' I went on holiday to China for a week, and when I came back, haha, Taiwan earthquake. So now you know one thing about me…I live somewhere in Asia-not Taiwan though.**

**Why am I writing this? The main reason is because so far, all I've written about is Digimon so I decided to see if I could write anything good for a different anime. Hopefully it's not too bad.**

**Well, enough ranting (although I do it lots) and lets just get on with the story.**

**Chapter 1 – Dream?**

It was way past midnight. The dark sky reaching up to the heavens were no longer the color of pale, crystal-clear blue but a shade of dark, deep indigo. It was extra dark tonight with little to no stars blanketing the night sky. The moon was also in hiding. It being winter, there were hardly any trees, all bearing no greenery upon their seemingly 'dead' branches. All around the neighborhood, the snow-pilled streets were void of sound-empty of life…

…but that is a different story.

"Ugnh" a single syllable uttered, softly in frustration as a young Kai Hiwatari stands on his tippy-toes, trying hard as he reached for the object of his current obsession; the object that had, earlier during the day, mesmerized his senses to their limits; the object that had summoned him out of his dorm room at half-past-two in the early morn to give it a 'rip'; the object...he deemed 'perfect'.

With a soft 'click' of a sound, the black beyblade comes lose from its hold and young Kai finally has it within his grasps. _Black Dranzer…_, he thought to himself as he stared down at the bey in his hands…his. hands.

Flashing back to just mere hours ago, young Kai recalls the amazing rollercoaster of emotions rushing through his veins as he saw the beyblade 'do its thing' in the bey arena. Black Dranzer had done some serious damage, not to mention literally decimated an entire army of beyblades all on its own, and all with such ease it was nearly impossible to believe. _Such power…_ . He remembered how awe-struck he had been at the magnificent sight, knowing then and there that he had to claim Black Dranzer and make the black beyblade his own.

Another near silent 'click' echoes through the partially dark testing room of the Balkov Abbey. Young Kai takes his stand by the large beyblade battle arena near the room's center. He assumes his custom beyblade launching stance, legs apart, both hands stretched out directly in front of him; his left gripping onto the launcher's handle tightly while the right readied to pull the rip cord, an action he could hardly wait to do.

At that moment, young Kai wanted nothing more than to pull on that rip cord of his and set the black beyblade into action, releasing its awesome powers. His senses were tingling with excitement. The want, no, need to see Black Dranzer's powers demonstrating itself before his eyes again was oh so tempting, especially now that that power was his to control.

Only…

"Now you're mine!" he had said, then yanking hard and fast on the rip cord with what could only be described as 'inhuman' strength, especially for a boy so young. But young Kai's desire was too strong. It fuelled him.

Only…

"Ahhhhhh!" _What is this? Why's it doing that? What's going on?_ Such thoughts and many others raced through his mind at that disastrous moment in time.

Only…

"Kai!" a voice called.

**_Who are you?_** But he could recall no more as a bright light shined from within the room, blurring out the surroundings.

Only…he couldn't control that power.

OOO

3.17am.

In a dark dorm room of Whitney Prep School, sixteen year old Kai tosses and turns in his sleep, unconsciously trying to rid him self of that terrible memory. Oblivious to his surroundings-being in deep sleep, three other figures hovered wordlessly above his sleeping form, who knows how long they'd been there. As Kai's movements became more aggressive, the figures seemed to exchange looks of worry and confusion.

"Who are you?"

…….

……….

………….

"Ahhh!" Kai yelled, sitting upright abruptly in his bed. He was panting hard even though all he was doing was sleeping, that wasn't all he was though. It took a while to reel from the initial shock but it soon dawned on him as Kai realized he was soaking wet, well, at least his face and the front of his shirt was.

Not giving the slightest bother to even try drying his shirt off, Kai lifts his gaze from his wet sleeping attire and searches the faces of his dorm mates. Two stood by his side, one of them with an empty water glass in his hand, the other holding nothing. It definitely didn't take a genius to put the pieces together. The third however, stood near the foot of Kai's bed bearing a white face towel with the 'Bladebreakers' logo on it in his hands. He tossed it to an irritated Kai and the three of them stood watching him in silence. Kai decided to break it.

"Mind trying a more gentle method of waking me next time?" he spat at the trio, having already caught the towel and was using it to wipe his face dry.

"Well…" began the boy with the glass in hand. "We did try calling your name at first but you didn't wake. Then we tried shaking you but…yeah…so…" and his voice trailed off and the room fell silent yet again. Kai could sense that the three of them were nervous about what they had done. Still, it was because of them that he managed to stop seeing that dreaded memory again, the memory of his youth from when he was enraptured by Black Dranzer's 'perfect-ness'. _But, I don't remember anyone watching me back then_, he told himself as he recalled the strange voice at the end of his nightmare.

"You were talking in your sleep" the boy at the other end of the bed blurted out, perhaps too desperate to kill the tension that had built within the room. Kai stared at him, his expression the usual unreadable Kai-style expression that bared no visible emotion. Kai voiced after what seemed like hours to the threesome, only a minute or two in reality. "What did I say?" He needed to know.

"…who are you" the boy repeated.

Some minutes later, all three boys went back to their respective beds, content with the fact that the ice-cold hearted Kai was capable of 'thanking' them for their deed. Tired from their usual school activities earlier on-as well as having to wake up pass midnight for his sake, each one of Kai's dorm mates went drifting back to dreamland in seconds. Kai himself however, was now wide awake.

He glanced at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table-3.42am. It wasn't set to ring for another three hours or so.

Knowing that he would only catch a cold if he'd left it on, Kai strips the drenched shirt off his relatively fair skin, revealing his lean muscle-toned body, results of vigorous bey training. Not wanting to move from his comfortable position on the bed, Kai simply chucks the shirt aside, along with the now damp face towel-deciding he would pick them up later-and plops his upper half back down onto the mattress and pulls on the covers. His thoughts soon wander back to the strange voice in the memory. Somehow, Kai found that the voice felt oddly familiar and yet alien to him, he couldn't quite put it in words; the voice was…warm, and had a calming, soothing nature to it. Had he heard it before? He wondered.

Kai recalled that the voice didn't possess the deep tone of that of a male._ It has to be a girl's_, he concluded. Kai thought hard for the next hour or two but no matter what he tried, he couldn't quite place the owner of the voice as someone he knew; it wasn't Hilary, not any of the other female beybladers, or any other female he knew off in his life! Did whoever it was even exist? And if so, why was he or she even there at that particular moment to begin with? Kai sighed up at the cream-white ceiling, his mind exhausted from much thinking; his overwhelming curiosity was just too hard to ignore. _Whatever_, he thought; he'd worry about it later. "A dream" he whispered to himself, eventually closing his eyes in attempt to fall back into slumber.

4.50am. He did.

**To be continued…**

**Okay, so I'm not the biggest fan of Kai (I actually like Ray a lot better). Still, despite its weird slang, I like the beyblade series, even if it is usually repetitive and lacks the presence of a main female character beyblader.**

**Also, I never got the chance to watch Beyblade's Season 3 so I'm just assuming that everyone went back to their original lives after that season.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. No flames please, thank you.**


	2. Intermission

Author's Notes:- 

Sorry to dissapoint but this isn't a chapter and will be edited eventually.

Hi there everyone. Yes, I know it's been ages and ages since I've ever updated any of my stories since the New Year (2007) began. Sadly, I'm now in my last year of HighSchool, which litterally means...extra tuition classes (Yay me! Not). Adding on to that...two music classes, the English Society meetings, the Cheerleading Club, horse riding twice a week, school and etc. The list goes on.

So maybe I'm not nearly as busy as some other people out there but I know for a fact that I'm not the kind of person who can take on a lot at one time-I crack under pressure (am only human).

Again, I'd like to thank everyone who's loved/read/even glanced at any one of my stories so far, so 'THANK YOU!!' and I definitely still intend to see each one to the end, happy or sad, rain or shine. It's just going to be a tremendously slow process.

Well, as it seems I've rambled on more than I meant to...again. sighs I do hope I haven't lost any loyal readers because of this...


End file.
